


Dark Feathers and Light Intentions

by quillyx



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Bois Hurt/Comfort lawl, Suicidal Thoughts, don’t worry no death (yet), feelings of being a burden, no beta we die like Technoblade doesn’t, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillyx/pseuds/quillyx
Summary: Philza joined the game.“Phil!” tears pricked at Techno’s eyes.“Oh my god.” Wilbur murmured. “Oh no.”Tommy smiled. “Dad’s home.”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 417





	1. The Battle of Manburg

Dream was still fighting Techno. The shrill clang of their swords pierced the air as they both refused to give in.   
“Sorry Techno, but I have to win this time.”   
“You couldn’t win when 100k was on the line, what makes you think you can win now?” Techno sneered, skillfully dodging an attack from Dream.   
“I care more about this than money.” Techno couldn’t see his face, but he knew that Dream was smirking.   
“Is that so?” Techno muttered, slashing at Dream’s shield.   
“Yeah — ngh!” Dream grunted, “I think you’re gonna love what I do with Manburg.”   
“You think I care about what happens to Manburg?” Techno retorted, throwing his axe into Dream’s shield, knocking it out of his hands and into the grass several feet away.   
“Well,” Dream said as he stumbled back. “I know Tubbo and Tommy would.” Dream sneered.   
“What are you implying?” Techno said in a low voice, his blade meeting Dream’s.   
“Oh, how the mighty have fallen, Technoblade.” Dream taunted. “I know you have a soft spot for those kids.”   
“So what?” Techno spat, slicing Dream’s hand, sending his sword flying.   
“So...” Dream said, falling to the ground with a thud. “I can use them to manipulate you.”   
“You wouldn’t.” Techno held his blade to Dream’s neck.   
“I’ve almost killed Tommy before.” Dream grinned, exposing his fangs. “What makes you think I wouldn’t do it again?”   
“I said,” Techno pressed his knee to Dream’s chest. “You wouldn’t.”   
“Tsk.” Dream scoffed.   
“What’s that supposed to mea—“   
A sharp pain tore through Techno’s body.  
Techno grimaced, eyes darting down to the source of the pain.  
Techno’s eyes widened in horror.  
An arrow protruded from his midsection, blood soaked his clothes.   
Techno’s vision blurred as he looked up. “Bad?” He croaked.   
“Sorry, Techno.” Bad smiled. “It just looked like you were about to win, and I just couldn’t let that happen.”   
Techno took a few shuddering breaths. “I’m actually gonna die.” He murmured as blood dripped from his mouth.   
  
Dream stood up. “I think I’ll do the honors myself.” He looked so full of himself, smiling conceitedly as he held his sword to Techno’s neck.   
“Dream,” Techno pleaded. “You can kill me, just... please, please don’t hurt the kids.”   
“After you’re dead, I can do as I please.” Dream snickered snidely.   
Techno squeezed his eyes shut. “Not like this, please...” 

“I would drop that sword if I were you.”   
Techno looked up, his vision blurry. He could barely make out dark purple wings and curly blonde hair.   
“Phil?” Tears pricked at Techno’s eyes.   
“Drop the sword, Dream.” Phil commanded.   
Dream let go of the handle, the blade clattering to the ground. “Phil.” He said in a low voice.   
“Oh no, I’m not messing with a demigod. You’re on your own, Dream.” Bad quipped, already darting away.   
“How’d you get here, Phil?” Dream moved his mask to the side, revealing his dark expression. “I banished you for a reason.”   
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Phil laughed. “I’ll tell you if you scram.”   
Dream raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, Philza. I know you’re a god or whatever but even you can’t bring a man back from the brink of death.” the masked man gestured to Techno.   
“Leave.” Phil instructed once more.   
Dream shrugged, and with a toss of an enderpearl, he was gone.   
Techno’s breathing was shallow and labored, he was on the brink of unconsciousness. “Phil...” He croaked. “Don’t endanger yourself. Leave me.”   
“If you weren’t injured, I would have slapped you.” Phil scolded. “I’m not leaving you to die.” Phil knelt down next to Techno, firmly wrapping his arms around the injured man. He pulled Techno to his chest, wrapping his wings around the both of them.   
“It’s okay, Techno. I’m right here, it’s going to be okay.” Phil gently ran his hands through the pig man’s hair. “I won’t let you die.” Phil’s words felt far away, and Techno could feel himself starting to lose consciousness.   
“I won’t let you die.” Phil repeated.   
Then the world flickered out, unconsciousness consuming Techno. 


	2. A Battle Retreat and a Dragon Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has to take care of the rest of his found family.

“Phil!” Tubbo shouted at the sight of dark purple feathers.   
“Oh my god.” Wilbur breathed. “It’s really him.”  
“How does he have elytra?” Sam yelled into the wind, dumbfounded. “We disabled the end!”   
Wilbur turned to Sam. “That’s exactly why Phil hasn’t shown up until now.”   
“They’re not elytra, you idiot.” Tommy scoffed. “He’s got w—“ 

“Heeeyyy Tommy, why don’t we go make sure Techno’s okay?” Wilbur introjected.   
“Uh,” Tommy eyed Wilbur quizzically. “Okay?”   
“I’ll come too!” Tubbo chimed in, taking off into the battlefield where Techno sat on the grass.   
“Wait!” Tommy called, running after his friend.   
Wilbur jogged behind Tommy, anxious to see Phil again after all this time.   
  
Tommy clasped a hand over his mouth. “They shot the Blade!” He screamed, his voice muffled.   
“Oh my god.” Wilbur stared at Techno, who was unconscious in Phil’s arms.   
“I might be sick.” Tubbo murmured, his eyes glistening with tears.   
Phil looked up, his purplish-blue eyes shining ethereally in the afternoon sun. “He’s alive.” He said plainly, his eyes meeting Tubbo’s.   
The three Pogtopians let out sighs of relief, Wilbur’s the heaviest.   
“I’m not sure for how long though.” Phil said grimly. “I need to get him home safely.”   
“I just— I can’t believe it.” Tommy stammered. “Techno was shot, and— and Philza’s here... This feels like a fever dream.”   
Before Tommy could finish his rambling, an arrow whizzed past his ear. Jerking his head in the direction it came from, he saw Dream and George each holding crossbows. Bad stood behind them, eager to switch sides when one side began to lose. They were undoubtedly lured by the chance to kill Techno while Phil was distracted.   
“Fuck,” Phil cursed under his breath.   
“What do we do?” Tubbo’s voice wavered.   
Another arrow soared in their direction, this time nicking Wilbur’s arm.   
Phil quickly picked Techno up and turned around, outstretching his wings. He winced as arrows began to strike them.   
“He’s protecting us.” Wilbur breathed, voice barely a whisper.   
“Uh.. Phil?” Tubbo shifted nervously, his hand on the sword attached to his hip.   
“Go.” Phil said, his voice pained. “Get out of here.”   
“But you’re outnumbered!” Tommy protested. “They’ll kill you!”   
“Tommy.” Phil deadpanned. “Run home right now. That’s an order.”   
As Wilbur and Tubbo began to run towards Pogtopia, Tommy stood firm. “Tommy?” Tubbo asked, concern dripping from his voice.   
“Sorry Phil.” Tommy apologized as he drew his sword and began running toward Dream and George.   
In an instant, Phil had taken to the sky, landing effortlessly between Tommy and the opposing side. “Tommy, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave right now!” Phil let out a hiss of pain as an arrow sank into his shoulder.   
“But—“   
“No! Stop being fucking reckless and get the hell out of here!” Phil yelled over the wind.   
Feeling the severity in Phil’s voice, Tommy reluctantly turned and chased after Wilbur and Tubbo.   
  


Letting out a pained sigh, Phil scanned the unconscious man in his arms for any new injuries. Relief washed over him as he only saw the one wound. He flapped his wings once, propelling himself into the air. Pain tore through him as he realized his wings were more damaged than he thought. As he slowly lost height, he reluctantly made the decision that he would have to land and take care of Techno very soon, as he didn’t have the strength to fly after Wilbur and Tommy. Spying Niki sitting alone on the docks of Manburg, he folded his wings in as much as he could and prepared to land.   
  


Dark boots creaked against the wood of the docks next to Niki, and she looked up, gasping almost immediately.   
“Phil!” She cried. “And Techno— oh no, you’re both injured.”   
Phil nodded. “I’ll be fine. Techno’s badly wounded, he was shot in the stomach.”   
Niki noticed tears beading in Phil’s eyes, and her heart gave a tug.   
“Come to my home.” Niki said, standing up. “I have first aid supplies there.”   
Phil gave a small smile. “Thank you so much, Niki.” 

“There.” Niki said as she finished dressing Techno’s wound. “I don’t think any organs were damaged, but he lost a lot of blood.”   
“You’re my savior, Niki.” Phil said with a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much.” He stood up.   
“Hold on, Phil.” Niki interrupted. “Where do you think you’re going?” She asked, gesturing accusatorially at Phil’s hurt shoulder and wings.   
“I’ll be fine.” Phil said sheepishly.   
Niki crossed her arms. “There’s like thirty arrows in your wings!”   
Phil sighed, understanding Niki’s resolve. “Okay. Please help me heal up.” He conceded.   
  
“So,” Niki chatted as she carefully removed arrows from Phil’s feathers. “What brings you here? I thought Dream disabled the End.”   
“Well,” Phil offered, wincing slightly. “I had to make some sacrifices.”   
“Like what?” Niki asked, intrigued.   
“Since Dream disabled the end, I was trapped there with no way out.” Phil continued.   
“Right.” Niki nodded.   
“But,” Phil swallowed. “You know how when you kill the Dragon, you create a portal to the overworld?”   
Niki’s eyes widened knowingly. “You killed your mom?”   
Phil winced. “The Enderdragon is not technically my mom. But yeah. I killed the Enderdragon.”   
“How?” Niki questioned. “There’s like, no resources there.”   
“Well it took me a while,” Phil sighed. “But I figured out that if you throw anything at the end crystals, they explode.”   
“Right.”   
“It was pretty easy to get up there. Considering I have wings and all. So the only thing left to do was to actually kill the Dragon.”   
“How’d you do it?” Niki asked eagerly.   
“I flew after her, kicking at her wings. It wasn’t pretty.” Phil pointed to a scar on his cheek. “Anyways, since she couldn’t heal I eventually broke her wings. After she couldn’t fly, all I had to do was break her neck.”   
Niki winced. “With your bare hands?”   
Phil nodded wordlessly, casting his gaze downward.   
“Wow.” Niki breathed.   
“Yeah.” Phil laughed dryly. “Um... are we done here?”   
“Yes, but I do not recommend flying to Pogtopia.”   
“Pogtopia?” Phil asked.   
“Yes, that’s where Wil lives.”   
Phil laughed. “Of course those two would name their base that.”   
Niki smiled. “We can walk there together. I was planning on seeing Wil today anyways.”   
“Alright.” Phil said, eyes locked on Techno’s sleeping form.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah Phil’s from the end, I just thought it would be a neat idea


	3. The Scolding of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil’s not happy with Wilbur.

Wil quickly piled dirt in the doorway behind him, even though everyone knew where Pogtopia was, he still felt safer with the wall between him and the outside.   
The boys descended into Pogtopia, making sure to not slip on the precarious balconies. 

* * *

Tommy sat on the cold stone floor, fidgeting with his bandana. “I hate waiting, I want to go make sure Phil’s okay.”   
Will sighed. “I want to press that damn button.”   
“It doesn’t have TNT anymore, remember?” Tommy asked.   
Wilbur whistled nonchalantly.   
“Wait, Wilbur, it doesn’t have TNT behind it anymore, right?” Tommy said wearily.   
“Wilbur?” Tubbo asked, concern rising in his chest.   
“I said I was gonna blow everything up if we lost.” Wilbur replied matter-of-factly.   
“Wilbur are you fucking insane? How would that make anything better at all?” Tommy cried incredulously.   
“I didn’t say it would make anything better.”   
“Oh you fucking— you’re absolutely mental.” Tommy sighed, laying his head in his hands.   
“Tommy, if we lose Manburg, then we have nothing left to lose. Why not blow it up?”   
“Oh I don’t know!” Tommy shouted, standing up. “Maybe because it would kill a lot of people? You don’t want to be a fucking murderer, do you?”   
“I don’t really care.” Wilbur shrugged.   
“Oh you’re so fucking crazy oh my god this is—“ 

A sound echoed from above. Tubbo and Wilbur apprehensively stood up.   
“Wil?” Niki called. “I’m here with Philza.”   
“Phil’s back!” Tubbo smiled wide, already bounding up the stairs. Tommy followed close behind.   
“I’ve got Techno,” Phil said, meeting the two boys on the stairs. “Niki helped me patch him up, I think he’ll be okay.”   
Wilbur sighed heavily from below, and Phil swore he saw a soft smile shape his lips.   
Tommy would never admit it, but he was freaking out about losing Techno. The pig man felt like the brother he never had, along with Tubbo. He walked back down the stairs and watched as Phil laid Techno on his bed. Techno’s long pink hair covered his face. Phil smiled, gently moving Techno’s hair for him.   
“You’re so soft.” Wilbur scoffed, approaching Phil.   
“And you’re not?” Phil crossed his arms, turning away from Techno.   
“I mean, he did try to blow up Manburg multiple times.” Tommy seethed, glaring at Wil.   
“You what.” Phil narrowed his eyes, stepping toward Wilbur.   
“Oooooh....” Tubbo whispered, leaning on Tommy’s shoulder.   
Wilbur smiled. “Yeah. Aren’t you proud of me? It’s such a genius idea.”   
“Proud of you?” Phil cried, incredulous. “For becoming a literal terrorist? Wilbur I’m so incredibly disappointed in you, I never thought someone like you would be so content with _murdering innocent people_!” Phil countered, his voice becoming louder by the second.   
Wilbur’s smile faltered. “I—“  
“No.” Phil interrupted. “How dare you jeopardize innocent lives just to fulfill some sort of twisted fantasy!”   
Tears threatened to fall from Wil’s eyes. “But Schlatt—“  
“Schlatt was your friend! Don’t you remember? You think you can reconcile with him by killing him? Or did you just want to silence your insecurities because you know he’s a better leader than you?”   
“HE’S NO FUCKING LEADER, PHIL!” Wilbur shouted, tears spilling from his eyes. “Just like _you’re_ not my dad!”   
Phil stared at Wilbur, who was red in the face. He then cast his gaze down at the red heart shaped locket hanging from his own neck.   
“I’m sorry.” Wilbur said hastily. “I didn’t mean it.”   
Phil turned. “Whatever.”   
As Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut, tears spilled out at an ever-increasing rate. “I—“ he choked up. “I’m going to go get some air.” He turned on his heel and his boots clanked against the ground harshly as he ran up the stairs.   
“Wait up!” Niki called, following Wilbur.   
Phil sat on the ground, turning the red locket over in his hand. He gently opened it with his thumb, and gazed longingly at the picture inside.   
The picture was of Phil and Wilbur, on the day they met, when Wil was just a baby. Phil bit his lip, tears threatening to fall.   
Just then, a groan sounded from above him, along with the shifting of blankets.   
“Techno’s awake!” Tommy whispered.   
Phil shot up from the ground, instantly at Techno’s side.   
Tommy approached Techno apprehensively. The Blade’s eyes were unfocused, staring at the ceiling. They slowly fell to meet Tommy’s gaze.   
“Tommy...” Techno gave a small lopsided smile. “You’re safe... I’m so glad.” Almost immediately after he spoke, Techno’s eyes fluttered closed again.   
Tommy stood for a moment, then he let out a loud cackling laugh. “Oh my god! The Blade’s soft! This is brilliant!”   
“Hey,” Phil punched Tommy on the shoulder lightly. “He’s sleeping.”   
“Sorry, dad.” Tommy teased.   
At the word ‘dad,’ tears began to escape Phil’s eyes.   
Tommy smile dropped. “Oh, did I say something wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Tommy tried to soothe the winged man.   
Phil sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “No, it’s nothing.” Phil stammered. He was silent for a moment. “I’ve gotta go find Wil.” Phil didn’t even turn back to Tommy before he broke into a sprint, making it up the stairs in record time. 


	4. Fan the Flames of Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.

Wilbur’s chest heaved as he tore through the forest, leaves crunching under his boots as he ran. He stopped to catch his breath in a clearing, and leaned on a nearby tree.

He hoped he escaped Niki.

The sun had set by now, moonlight dotted the ground, shining through the thick clusters of leaves above. Wil’s mind raced with thoughts that can only be described as painful. 

  
_Why was Phil back?_

_Phil’s not proud of him.  
_

_Does Phil really think Schlatt’s a better leader than him?  
_

_Why does Phil still have that stupid locket?_

_He’s failed his dad._

_Not his dad._

_Phil’s not his fucking dad.  
  
_

Tears clouded his vision, coating his glasses in small droplets. Wil slammed his fist against the tree he was leaning on. He hissed in pain as the bark scraped at his knuckles, but Wil was just happy that he was finally feeling something other than teary-eyed, sorrow-fueled, confusion. 

  
Confusing, heart-wrenching, mind-numbing sadness was all he’s ever felt. The closest he’d ever been to true happiness was before the war for L’manburg, when he was still with Phil and Tommy.   
  


The day Phil was banished was also the day Wilbur found out Techno was in hiding.   
One of his ~~family~~ friends had abandoned him, and one of his friends had been taken from him.

It just wasn’t fucking fair.

Wilbur drew in shaky breaths, slowly falling to his knees.   
“God fucking damn it.” He sobbed, tears soaking his sweater. _“God fucking_ _damn it.”  
_

Wilbur couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He could end it all tonight. He was tired of waiting, tired of letting people persuade him not to. He was going to blow up Manburg. Almost without thinking, Wilbur took off toward the city lights. He could pick up his TNT from an enderchest there, and— and it didn’t fucking matter if he didn’t get the whole city, he would just scatter some TNT and end it all. He didn’t care if he had to stand in the middle of it to light it. He could die and he bet Phil wouldn’t even care.

‘Just another burden gone,’ Phil would say, and then he’d go back to fawning over his golden child, Techno. 

Tears burned Wil’s eyes, and he almost smacked into a tree on the outskirts of Manburg. Typical of his useless self. He skidded to a stop in front of an enderchest, and began to fill his arms with TNT. He grabbed a button out of the chest and slammed it shut. His eyes darted around for a place to enact his plan.   
  


The Flag? No, it’s made of Obsidian. The White House wasn’t there anymore, and he admired the docks too much to blow them up. Plus, they were next to water anyways. His gaze settled on the grandstand. His mind flashed back to the festival, fireworks, screaming, and evil cackles. The terror in Tubbo’s eyes, and the anguish in Tommy’s screams. His rage began to build even further, imagining the satisfaction in Schlatt’s eyes as he watched a child get seriously injured. Before Wil knew it, he was furiously tossing TNT all over the platform, kicking over microphones, and ripping up carpet. He placed a button on the floor, chest heaving.   
Wil wiped sweat off his brow, admiring his work. He took one last scan of Manburg, but his eyes were quickly drawn to a purple feather falling from the sky. Wil’s blood ran cold.   
  


Shit. Phil’s here. Shit, shit, shit.

“What in god’s name are you doing?” Phil’s voice echoed from behind Wilbur.   
Wil spun around. “I could ask you the same question.” He seethed, trying desperately to contain his anger.   
“Well, I’m here because I was worried about you, and you look like you’re fucking— setting up some kind of terrorist attack!”   
“Yeah, so what?” Wilbur shouted back. “I don’t care what you think!”   
“Well, I care about you, and the rest of the innocent people in this city!”   
“Oh _now_ you care?” Wil laughed dryly, his eyes wild. “You’ve never fucking cared, Phil! I’m gonna press this button, and blow myself up, and you’ll move on like it was nothing! Because you don’t care about me, you’ve never been there for me, you’ll say ‘oh I’m so glad Wilbur’s gone, that guy was a hot mess!’ You’ll flap your stupid wings and you’ll fly back to Techno and you’ll look at that stupid locket that probably has Techno in it, and finally you’ll be able to focus all your attention on Techno like you always have b—“ Wilbur’s voice broke into sobs, his tall frame shaking.   
Phil stepped toward Wilbur. “Wil—“  
“No,” Wilbur spoke between sobs. “You left me when I needed you, Phil! I was alone, and hurting, and I was losing the only thing I ever loved— and I fucking needed you, and you weren’t fucking there! I missed you so fucking much, and, and when you came back, our first conversation was a fight, and I figured you didn’t miss me as much as I missed you, so I thought I’d just get out of your hair and—“   
“This locket is for you, Wil!” Phil cried tearfully. “It’s a picture of me and you, the day I met you.” He continued, tears streaming down his face.   
“I thought you...” Wilbur trailed off.   
“You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Wilbur.” Phil sobbed. “I love you so much. I missed you so fucking much.” Phil’s knees buckled and he fell the ground, gasping for breath. “I raised you, Wilbur. I watched you learn how to walk, I fed you with a fucking spoon! I taught you how to read, and I watched you become a fucking brilliant young man.” Phil clutched his locket. “And when you said you were going to blow up everything, I felt like I had failed, as a... a...”  
“A dad?” Wilbur breathed.   
“You’ve never called me that.” Phil wiped his eyes with his sleeve.   
“Well, I should.” Wilbur smiled sadly, his voice hoarse.   
“Oh, Wil...” Phil stood up shakily, meeting his ~~friend’s~~ son’s eyes. He stepped forward and hugged Wilbur tightly, wrapping his wings around the brown-haired man.   
“I’m sorry.” Wilbur’s tears soaked Phil’s blazer.   
Phil rubbed Wil’s back. “Cry as much as you want. It’s okay, I’m right here, I’m never leaving again.”   
Wil squeezed Phil as hard as he could, letting out shaky breaths. “I missed you so much.”   
“I missed you too.” Phil replied, his voice shaking.   
  
After Wilbur’s sobs had quieted down, Phil let go. “Let’s get home.” He said.   
Wilbur nodded silently, his brown eyes suddenly tired.   
“Would you like me to carry you home?” Phil smiled playfully, his indigo eyes shining.   
“No, I can walk.” Wilbur said with a yawn.  
“Mm, nope!” Phil chirped, scooping Wilbur up into his arms. “As your father, I am commanding you to let me fly you home.”   
Wilbur laughed, his smile wide. “Okay, dad, whatever you say.” He replied with mock resignation.   
  


* * *

Tommy paced the space next to Techno’s bed, his mind wild with thoughts. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a gentle call of “I’m home!” from Phil, followed by a “Dad’s here!” from Wilbur.   
Tommy laughed, eyes rising to the stairs. “You’ve never called him that before, have you Wil?”   
“Today marks a new me.” Wilbur declared, jumping down the stairs dramatically. Phil’s signature wheeze-laugh followed Wil’s words, and soon everyone was back by Techno’s bed, laughing.   
“Let’s all get some sleep, shall we?” Phil offered, tousling both Tommy and Wilbur’s hair.   
“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Wilbur said, yawning.   
“Yeah, I think I’ll call it a night too.” Tommy added. “I set up a room for you, Phil. I hope Techno doesn’t mind you using the Pit.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I had (: chapters will be pretty short but there will be many of them


End file.
